Wally, Don't Let Go!
by Runehar
Summary: A collection of short stories between Dick/Robin/Nightwing and Wally all involving the phrase (or a variation) of "Wally, Don't Let Go." Any warnings will be posted in individual chapters.
1. Author's Note

**A/N—I swear, it's a conspiracy. All my best ideas come at finals when I have neither the time nor the brain power to sit down and write them out! Oh well. So what if my thesis is due in an hour? :)**

**Ok, so the idea for this one came (not even kidding) as I was taking a final this morning. I had a really hard time not squealing like a fan girl when I thought of it! (I can just imagine the scene: everyone else in the classroom is scribbling frantically for the final essay about the rise and fall of the British Empire when all of a sudden—"EEEK!" Awkward…)**

**As I stated previously, I was taking a final about the rise and fall of the British Empire when all of a sudden, I hear Robin's voice in my head saying "Wally, don't let go!" My brain immediately went in about four different directions of ways I could take this so I thought why not do them all?**

**These will be different scenes between Robin and Wally in which the phrase (or some variant) "Wally, don't let go" will be uttered. They will range from fluff to slash to tragedy, so be warned! I will title each chapter with its specific genre/warnings, so if you want to skip one you will know in advance. (**_**Please**_** don't flame me if you ignore my warnings and don't like a chapter because of it! I did warn you!)**

**This is turning out to be really long, so without further delay, on with the fic!**

**Wait, no, sorry! DISCLAIMER FOR THE FIC (because I don't feel like posting it for every chapter): I own Young Justice! Nightwing proposed to me last night and we're eloping to Vegas on Saturday. I asked for (and got) pink elephants and a pet squirrel for my birthday! (Though I have a sneaking suspicion that the squirrel is actually Beast Boy stuck in squirrel form) [Hint: none of these things are actually true. Including the part about me owning Young Justice :'( ]**


	2. FluffHumor

Team Year Zero

Wally walked down the hallway of Mount Justice toward the kitchen, hoping M'gann was baking something delicious. Suddenly, Robin materialized in front of him from… somewhere. Wally didn't think too hard about where, exactly. It was a ninja's prerogative to appear and disappear out of thin air.

Robin, slightly out of breath, shoved something in Wally's face—a bow. Artemis' bow. "Here!" he wheezed. "Get this somewhere as far away from here as possible as fast as you can! It's a matter of life and death!"

Wally didn't even think, he just reacted. Grabbing the bow from Robin's hand, he moved around Robin to get ready to run. Robin grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye. "Whatever you do, Wally, don't let go of that bow." Wally stared at him, confused.

Robin dropped Wally's arm and stepped back. "If you lose that bow," he said, "Artemis _will_ kill you…" And then he was gone.

Wally then heard Artemis' voice echoing through the mountain. "ROBIN, you little TROLL! Give me back my bow, you piece of- When I get my hands on you, you are DEAD, bird-brain!"

Wally slapped a hand to his face (the hand not holding the bow, obviously).

He was doomed.


	3. Slash and Bittersweet-ness

**!Slash warning! Nothing graphic, I assure you; just a little Wally/Dick cuddling :)**

(In my mind, Dick is 16 in this, which would make Wally 18.)

This is a little bit sad, too. It's a thought on how Robin… well, you'll see…

Team Year Three

Wally always knew when Dick had had another fight with Bruce. He would zeta to the mountain and storm into his room, often staying holed up in there for hours before emerging. Wally wished he could fix whatever had gone wrong between the two of them; just a few months ago, everything had been fine. Lately, however, it seemed like Dick spent more time at Mount Justice or school than he did at home with Bruce.

Wally glanced down at his watch; it was almost 6 o'clock—time for dinner. He walked up to Dick's door and knocked, receiving a muffled "'m in" in response. He opened the door to see Dick lying face down on his bed, sunglasses abandoned on his bedside table. Wally walked all the way into the dark room, closing the door behind him and stopping by the bed.

"Hey, you hungry?"

Dick sighed and rolled on his side, away from Wally. "Not really, thanks."

Wally sighed, "You've been in here for hours already, Dick. You need to eat somethi-"

"I've decided to leave Batman." Robin breaks in. Wally stares down at Dick for a few moments before realizing that his mouth is hanging open. He shuts it with a snap before thinking of what to say to that earthshattering revelation. Dick was going to leave Batman?

"What about Robin?" he had to ask.

Dick shakes his head. "Robin's staying with Batman. I need to go somewhere else. _Be _some_one_ else. Robin was fine for a while, but he's just a sidekick. No one will ever take him seriously without Batman."

Wally understands. Deep inside, he's always wondered if anyone would ever take Kid Flash seriously as an independent hero. "So, what," he asks. "You just gonna take a new name and patrol Gotham on your own?"

Dick shakes his head again as he sat up. "I'm not staying in Gotham, Wally. For this to work, I have to make a clean break. New name, new costume, new town."

"Well, do you know where yet?"

Dick scratched the back of his head. "No idea. There aren't many cities with criminals like Gotham, and I don't think I could be happy in cities like Star or Central City. No offense, KF, but your criminals are kind of lame…"

Wally has to smile a bit at that. Only Dick would complain about the villains not being bad enough.

Dick looks up at him, blue eyes barely visible in the dim light. "No matter where I end up, you know I'll always love you, right Wally?"

Wally finally sits on the bed next to Dick and wraps his arms around him, pressing his lips into the back of Dick's neck. "Ditto."

They both lay back on Dick's bed, holding tight to each other. "Wally," Dick whispers, clutching the front of Wally's t-shirt. "Don't let go."

"Never," Wally promises, tightening his hold on his boyfriend. "Never."


	4. Tragedy

**A/N—I forgot to mention this earlier, but if anyone has any other ideas for this prompt, I will gladly accept them (no promises as to whether or not I'll write them, though). This story is only KF/Rob, but I have some KF/other ideas floating around in my head too. **

**No Zatanna, Rocket, Miss Martian, or Artemis in this chapter. I'm not really sure where they went; maybe a girl's night out or something…**

**No slash in this one, but the idea for this kinda made me tear up a little…**

Team Year Two

Robin sprinted over to Kid Flash, dropping to his knees beside his best friend's prone body. Kid Flash's eyes were squeezed shut in pain as Robin pressed his gloved hands to the – _ohmyGodthere'ssomuchblood!_ – holes in KF's chest. Robin vaguely heard Superboy and Aqualad taking down the hit man who had managed to blow three – _they'resobig!Gottastopthebleeding – _holes in his friend.

Robin took one of his bird-a-rangs and sliced his cape up into pieces, - _gottakeeppressureonit –_ pressing the cloth into the wounds. He grabbed KF's hands and pressed them against one of the makeshift bandages. "Wally! Wally! Can you hear me?!"

Wally opened his eyes and stared, dazed, into Robin's eyes. "Rob? What-" Robin cut him off. "Wally, I need you to keep pressure on this." He pressed KF's hands back against the bandage – _he'sstilllosingsomuchblood!_ Dimly, he could hear Aqualad in the background radioing the cave while Superboy restrained the gunman.

"Rob… it hurts" KF breathed. Robin shushed him, "Shh, Wally. Help's on the way. Just hang on. Help's coming." He repeated it over and over – _help'scoming,he' 'scoming,he'llbeok – _in his head, keeping pressure on the injuries even as his hands started cramping. He flinched when he felt Aqualad's hand on his shoulder, but he just kept babbling, half sobbing as he tried desperately to stem the tide of blood rushing out of his best friend. "Just hang in there, KF. Help's coming. Don't let go, Wally. It's gonna be alright. Wally? WALLY!"


	5. Suspense

Team Year Three

A rock. That's all it takes to trip Kid Flash when he's running at his top speed.

Robin feels his heart freeze in his chest when he sees KF trip and fly over the edge of the cliff. He feels as though the air has thickened to mud around him. He can't breathe and it takes far longer to reach the cliff edge than it should. He knows what he'll find when he peers over the edge—KF's body on the jungle floor, broken and bleeding and just like _them_—but he can't help looking anyway. Maybe it's some sick, selfish need to _know_, but he looks over the edge and sees… nothing. No body on the jungle floor. No blood or broken bones. Nothing.

No, Robin realizes; not nothing. There's a dark shape moving about ten feet below the edge. It's impossible to tell what it is in the dim light from the setting sun, so Robin adjusts his mask to infrared and sees… KF! Somewhere in the back of his mind he realizes that KF must have grabbed ahold of one of the thick vines which hung over the cliff, but the rest of his mind only registers one thought: _Not Dead._

A voice drifts up to him from below. "Uh, Rob? D'you think you could help me out? I'm kinda stuck here…"

Robin reaches out inside his mind and touches the link M'Gann leaves active nearly all the time now, contacting their leader. _Kaldur, Wally's fallen over a cliff. He's okay, but I can't reach him. Think you could spare Supey for a few minutes?_

Kaldur responds in the affirmative, and Robin can hear the faint thumps of Superboy's jumps heading their way. Robin leans back out over the cliff. "Help's on the way, KF," he calls. "Just don't let go."

A snort reaches Robin's ears. "Yeah, right. Thanks for the advice…"


End file.
